Pócima de Amor
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Una cosa más… no te dejes deslumbrar por el vendedor, todas esas cosas mágicas solo son tomaduras de pelo, cosas caducadas o mezclas "piratas"
1. Chapter 1

Pócima de Amor

.-.-.-.-.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Shampoo y Ukyo pelaban como si no hubiera mañana, sus ataques eran fuertes y hábiles, ninguna se daría por vencida, o eso pensaría cualquiera que las viera, sin embargo tan pronto como una voz se oyó a la distancia Shampoo abandonó el combate para buscar de dónde provenía el sonido.

\- ¡¿Shampoo a dónde vas?!- le gritó la cocinera tan pronto saliera de su rango de ataque.

\- ¡ya vuelvo!- contestó

Ukyo miró con curiosidad como la joven china se acercaba a un señor que gritaba

\- ¡remedios chinos! ¡productos varios a excelente precio!- Shampoo lo detuvo y en menos de diez segundos el vendedor había puesto sobre el suelo una manta, extendiendo sus productos sobre ella

La joven de la espátula observo la variada cantidad de cosas que exponía el señor

\- Shampoo pensó que ya no regresaría usted, había prometido traer de china mi perfume favorito

\- ¡yo nunca le fallo a ningún cliente!- respondió orgulloso al tiempo que le extendía lo pedido

\- veo que esta vez trae peinetas

\- con perlas originales distinguida clienta

La joven y el hombre intercambiaban una pelea por los precios sobre lo que Shampoo tomaba, y mientras tanto y aprovechando la ocasión Ukyo se puso a curiosear.

Había bastante cosas, desde joyas, perfumes, hiervas, ropa, era sorprendente considerando que ella solo había visto que el señor llevaba un saco tras de si ¿cómo le cabía todo eso?, siguió viendo hasta que llegó a la sección de, al parecer, remedios; de pronto uno de todos le llamó la atención

\- ¿qué es esto?- dijo tomando el pequeño frasco de color morado intenso, era como si la llamara a tomarlo

\- ¡oh! ¡pero qué buena elección!- dijo el hombre- es una pócima de amor muy efectiva- Ukyo creyó saber de donde Shampoo sacaba tantas artimañas. Por un momento se vio a si misma comprándola y dándosela a Ranma, ¿funcionaría?, en eso estaba pensando cuando Shampoo habló

\- ni pensarlo Ukyo- la joven inmediatamente abrazó el frasco contra su cuerpo

\- te lo dejo con el treinta por ciento de descuento si lo compras ahora- la cocinera lo miró como tentada por la oferta, que a ciencia cierta no sabía cuanto costaba…

\- no lo hagas

\- yo… no pensaba comprarlo…- dijo nerviosa

\- reconozco que hay cosas buenas, pero con respecto a las pócimas y ese tipo de cosas muchas veces han dado a Shampoo gato por liebre.

\- ¡pero distinguida clienta!

\- es la verdad- dijo sin pena siguiendo con su cometido de medirse pulseras

Ukyo se mordió el labio, tal vez fuese muy buena la pócima y por eso no quería que la comprara y quizá Shampoo regresaría después por ella. No había soltado el frasco y el habilidoso vendedor dijo

\- cincuenta por ciento de descuento- ella pareció pensarlo aún más, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Shampoo se levantó de la posición en la que estaba de cuclillas

\- esto es todo- dijo extendiéndole lo que había tomado al vendedor, quien le hizo la cuenta; después de pagar sin traba alguna, tomó a Ukyo de la mano y la jaló, la joven no tuvo opción más que dejar el frasco en su lugar

\- ¡vuelvan pronto!- gritó el hombrecillo.

Ya estaban lejos cuando Shampoo la soltó

\- es tarde y abuela debe estar buscándome, después terminaremos nuestro entrenamiento- dijo dándole la espalda- ¡ah! Una cosa más… no te dejes deslumbrar por el vendedor, todas esas cosas mágicas solo son tomaduras de pelo, cosas caducadas o mezclas "piratas", ¿porqué creer que son tan baratas?, si Ukyo compra algo tendrá muchos problemas, te lo digo por experiencia.

Luego de aquel extraño consejo Shampoo se fue.

.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Ukyo despedía al último cliente de la noche cuando el hombre comerciante entró a su negocio

\- ¿aún tiene servició?- la muchacha supo en seguida que él algo tramaba

\- si, ¿de qué lo quiere?

\- camarones por favor- sin más se sentó y comenzó a hacer un poco de platica- ¡uff! Qué día tan cansado, ¿verdad?- ella asistió con la cabeza – camino de un lado para otro y vendo mis productos, es muy reconfortante que las personas sean clientes satisfechos pero es muy cansado.

\- ya veo…- Ukyo pensó en preguntar si Shampoo había regresado por la pócima de amor pero no se atrevía, el señor continuó

\- esta tarde, me pareció que quería uno de mis productos

\- mmm… no… solo veía

\- no se deje llevar por lo que dice esa muchacha, lo que pasa es que como tiene esa abuela que según ella es mejor en hechizos y esas cosas… ya sabe, siente un poco de envidia de mis excelentes artículos- él recibió el plato que la joven le extendió con su comida

\- ¿ah si?- curiosa - ¿y si funcionan?

\- ¡por supuesto que si!- el vendedor paró lo que hacía y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la botella que aquella tarde estuviera en las manos de Ukyo, ella se paralizó y las manos empezaron a hormiguearle de la anticipación- aún tiene el cincuenta por ciento- tentó meneando el frasco en su mano, cosa que funcionó pues ella se lo arrebató, Shampoo era una exagerada ¿qué podía pasar?

\- son 7800Y

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡ta… tan caro!- asustada miró el frasco - ¿aún falta hacerle el descuento?- el hombre negó

\- es muy eficaz, ¿qué esperaba?, además le estoy haciendo una rebaja extra por el platillo- ella arrugó el ceño, es decir que no le iba a pagar la comida, suspiró con pesadez

\- bien… pero si no funciona, quiero un rembolso- miró fijamente la botella de menos de 10ml, y abriendo su caja registradora, pagó la cuota

\- ¡muy bien! ¡Muy buena compra!- diciendo aquello terminó rápidamente su comida- lo único que tiene que hacer es mezclarlo con jugo de arándano, déselo al hombre que quiera y la primera persona del sexo opuesto que mire directo a los ojos será de quien se enamorará- después de eso, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y desapareció del local.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Había pasado una semana y la joven cocinera no había tenido oportunidad de hacer efectivo su plan, fue sino hasta un sábado por la tarde que se dio el momento indicado, el joven Saotome pasaba por su restaurante, hambriento como siempre y después de ofrecerle comida se quedó en su restaurante.

Un okonomiyaki tras otro pasaron por el plato del muchacho y Ukyo ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Cuánto más tardaría en terminar?

\- ¡estuvo delicioso!

\- me alegro Ran-chan

\- bien, ya debo irme, se supone que debo ayudar a reparar las tejas de la casa antes de que lleguen las nevadas- se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la salida

\- ¡es… espera…!- nerviosa lo llamó

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- me preguntaba si tenías sed

\- mmm…. No en realidad

\- ten… tengo jugo de arándano si quieres

\- mejor luego- se dispuso de nuevo a retirarse cuando ella lo siguió hasta la salida con vaso en mano

\- ¡aquí lo tengo!-

\- ehh… pero, ¿cómo es que…

\- ¡solo tómatelo!- él la miró suspicaz, luego de pensarlo un momento se relajó

\- jajaja cualquiera pensaría que quieres envenenarme

\- jajaja… co… ¡¿cómo crees Ran-chan!?- le golpeó un poco el hombro y le extendió el vaso

\- o peor… hechizarme, jajajaja-

\- ¡No seas tonto!- le gritó exasperada

\- ¿qué pasa? Ukyo solo era una broma- él tomó el vaso y lo inclinó rumbo a su boca, cuando de pronto por fuera del negocio pudo apreciar como Akane pasaba a toda velocidad corriendo.

\- ¡maldición!- dijo presintiendo que su prometida no corría por deporte y sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía salió corriendo tras ella… y claro, Ukyo tras él.

El nerviosismo de Kuonji crecía a cada momento, el vaso seguía intacto en la mano del artemarcialista en aquella carrera, tan caro que le había costado, y ahora todo apuntaba a mal.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡tómate el jugo!- pero él no la escuchaba

\- ¡Akane! ¡détente!- le gritó a su prometida que le llevaba varios metros

\- ¡no!- Ranma aceleró el paso tratando de alcanzarla, la había perdido de vista en una esquina cuando ella dio vuelta

\- ¡¿pero qué pasa?!- al verla de nuevo él dio un salto largo y de pronto la pudo detener del brazo, Akane estaba sumamente agitada como si hubiera corrido por horas, aun así volvió a zafarse antes de hablar

\- Kuno…Kuno…

\- ¡¿Kuno qué…- de pronto la tercera persona que corría tras ellos se estrelló contra Ranma, tirando el preciado jugo sobre Akane

\- ¡Ranma!- se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión toda su ropa estaba de color rojo

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ukyo… Ukyo fue!- se dio la vuelta señalándola.

Ukyo no dijo nada, sinceramente prefería que se hubiera tirado a que Ranma lo hubiera consumido a mitad de carrera y mirara a Akane… no eso no.

\- lo siento…- dijo la cocinera casi sin sinceridad para la otra joven

\- me voy…- dijo restándole importancia

\- ¿de que huías?

\- Kuno viene… quiere llevarme de viaje, creo que ahora si se volvió loco entre él y Sasuke querían atarme, quiere que nos vayamos antes de navidad y hasta año nuevo de viaje… me voy, me ha perseguido toda la mañana

\- jajajaja…- se carcajeó Ranma- qué graciosito salió – dijo bufando por lo bajo, esa se la iba a pagar bien cara.

\- no es para tanto Akane, solo es un chico enamorado y si me ofrecieran una oportunidad así, ya sabes viaje gratis… piénsalo- dijo pícara

\- ¡¿de que hablas Ukyo?!- preguntó molesto encarándola.

Akane se dio la vuelta, dejaría que discutirán, que se quedaran todo el día, ella se iba en ese momento de ahí. De pronto unos brazos la envolvieron cortándole el aire

\- ¡déjame en paz Kuno!- le gritó cuando él acercaba su rostro al suyo, Ranma ni pronto ni perezoso se lo quitó de encima

\- ¡¿qué demonios haces idiota?!- lo sostuvo del keigoki en alto. No pudo hacer demasiado con él, no cuando Akane empezó a hiperventilar y con sus manos temblorosas trataba de sostenerse la ropa

\- ¿qué…- su cara descompuesta – me… arde… ¡me arde!

\- ¿Akane? ¿qué tienes?- asustado se acercó sin saber que rayos hacer

\- ¡ahhh!- sus gritos empezaron a oírse alto, Ranma entró en crisis no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba a punto de cargarla y llevarla al primer hospital que estuviera en su camino, cuando ella simplemente cayó desmayada ante los tres pares de ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- El vendedor que se menciona, no sé si lo recuerdan, sale varias veces en la serie y siempre algo sale mal con sus productos.

\- El keigoki, es la camisa de kendo que siempre usa Kuno.

N/A.

Si les soy sincera, esto iba a ser un one shot, pero… ya es tarde, no quiero que pase de las doce (como siempre me pasa…) y no publicar, y esto iba a estar largo, así que serán dos o tres capítulos como mucho.

Y bueno, gracias especialmente a:

\- Haro Adrianne

\- felicius (x2)

\- Benani0125

\- JHO

\- Akai27

\- maryamaya1976gmail,com

\- saotomedgo

\- Btaisho

\- Ranma84

\- livamesauribe

\- nancyricoleon

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- RankaneNa

\- alvalome

\- Guest

\- Hatsuhana

\- kioh

A 22 de Dic. Y contamos juntos ¡09!, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pócima de Amor

II

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.

Ranma cargó a su prometida y comenzó a correr con ella, era una suerte que la clínica de Tofu estuviera relativamente cerca; por su parte tanto Ukyo como Kuno le habían seguido el paso, o por lo menos lo estaban intentando.

Al llegar a la clínica Ranma se dirigió directamente al consultorio

\- ¡alguien de los dos busque al doctor! ¡ahora!- Kuno había salido corriendo; después de su grito la dejó en la cama, además sin ningún tipo de pudor comenzó a romper la ropa de la chica - ¡muévete Ukyo! ¡ayúdame!- demandó aludiendo a que le ayudara a quitarle la ropa, ella fue a hacerlo un poco shockeada - ¡¿qué demonios tenía ese jugo Ukyo?!

\- na… nada Ranma…- contestó a penas

\- ¿nada? ¡ella dijo que le ardía! ¡¿qué rayos era eso?!

\- te juro, era solo jugo de arándano, no sé qué pasó- en eso entró el doctor quien al ver la situación no dejo que Kuno continuara, y como pocas veces el joven kendoista hizo caso. Ukyo al ver al hombre se alejó, de todas formas Akane ya estaba en ropa interior, y si bien se notaba un poco manchada no parecía haber traspasado la tela.

El cuerpo de la muchacha en la cama se notaba visiblemente rojo, un rojo fuego, casi como si brillara, era más que obvio que el color no era a causa del jugo, parecía incluso como si se hubiera quemado la piel

\- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el medico

\- le cayó encima jugo de arándano- respondió seco Ranma

\- esto no parece una mancha de jugo, ¿estás seguro?- el de trenza volteó a mirar a su amiga de infancia y caminó hacia ella con paso decidido

\- ¿estás segura de eso Ukyo?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. La joven pensó rápidamente si decir algo más pero no se pondría en evidencia, además el vendedor le había dicho que se consumía, así que no debía haber peligro, mucho menos para la piel, o al menos ese era lo que la joven se trataba de creer

\- si, solo era jugo de arándano- dijo segura.

El doctor quien veía la escena entre los dos muchachos, regresó su vista a Akane que aún estaba inconsciente, se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes y poniéndose unos guantes, se dirigió analizar el cuerpo; luego de un rato, confirmó lo que los otros dos veían.

\- esto parece una quemadura, y que yo sepa ella ni siquiera es alérgica a esa fruta, y aunque lo fuera, a mi no me parece suficiente un jugo para causar este daño. Ranma trae de aquella vitrina el pomo de color verde y destápalo- Ranma caminó rápido mientras el doctor le señalaba, pero para cuando ambos hombres regresaron la vista a la joven inconsciente no podían creer lo que veían.

Ukyo estaba atónita, si antes había estado convencida de ser inocente, ahora comenzaba a dudarlo y muy seriamente, las marcas en el cuerpo de Akane habían comenzado a disolverse, como si fuera magia, de hecho para cuando los hombres notaron el cambio y se acercaron a verlo de cerca, las quemaduras ya no estaban.

\- esto no es para nada normal Ranma, y no quisiera tener que decirlo pero esto me recuerda a las situaciones que los persiguen a ustedes que tienen que ver hechizos, pócimas, magia, algo así…

\- es que…- él no sabía que responder, no tenía ni idea, el doctor por tratar de ayudar mencionó

\- ¿qué fue lo que pasó antes de venir aquí?

\- discutíamos, y luego le cayó el jugo y…

\- solo era jugo de arándano- interrumpió asegurando

\- ¿y antes de eso?

\- no sé… yo salí temprano del dojo a hacer un encargo de tejas, ella se quedó en casa limpiando el dojo, no regresé porque como iban a llevar el encargo a domicilio… yo pensé que tenía tiempo libre… si hubiera regresado a buscarla…

\- no te aflijas Ranma- dijo mientras le tapaba el cuerpo con una manta luego reconsideraba – sabes… creo que para asegurarnos hay que quitarle esto- mencionó refiriéndose a la ropa interior, el de trenza solo asistió.

Ukyo vio como el doctor acercaba una bata de hospital hacia la muchacha y Ranma se hacía participe para ayudar, al parecer el medico no iba a objetar nada al respecto. Miro fijamente a Saotome pero en su rostro solo vio preocupación, no había rastro de libidinosidad; se hubiera quedado ahí parada pero…

\- puedes salir por favor Ukyo…- ella solo asistió con la cabeza.

En la sala de espera Kuno se comía las uña esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta

\- ¡¿qué pasó cocinera?! ¡¿sabes qué pasó con mi doncella?!- pidió agitándola de los hombros, la joven solo negó repetidamente con la cabeza, él la soltó y volvió a sentarse. Kuonji por alguna razón se sentía tremendamente incomoda y aprovechando que nadie le ponía atención se retiró.

Dentro del consultorio, Ranma veía con preocupación a su prometida, quien no daba indicios de recuperar la conciencia

\- creo entonces que lo más conveniente es llamar al dojo, tal vez alguien nos pueda decir si le pasó algo a Akane fuera de lo normal

\- no- respondió casi de inmediato, la furia atravesando sus ojos- ella no estaba en el dojo- sentenció y salió a paso de fiera.

Salió del consultorio y a penas lo vio lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa levantándolo no solo del asiento donde se encontraba, sino también, del suelo

\- ¡¿qué demonios le hiciste?!

\- ¡no sé de que estas hablando!

\- ¡de Akane pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste antes de que llegará hasta donde estaba yo?!

\- ¡yo no le hice nada Saotome!- intentando liberarse

\- ¡no me mientas ella dijo que llevabas siguiéndola toda la mañana!

\- ¡quería invitarla a viajar! ¡pero eso no significa que le haya hecho algo! ¡en realidad pienso que tú fuiste quien la daño malnacido! ¡ella estaba contigo cuando la encontré y antes estaba bien!

\- basta muchachos- el doctor se puso en medio y los separó – no es el lugar

\- ¡pero doctor…- Ranma fue interrumpido

\- tranquilo Ranma… a ver Kuno… no te acusamos…

\- yo si…- gruño más que molesto

\- solo queremos que nos digas si sabes de algo que pudo hacer que ella se pusiera así, algo extraño que hubiese pasado, cualquier cosa nos serviría para acercarnos a descubrir algo

\- pues… - lo pensó un poco antes de contestar- no…-los otros dos suspiraron

\- bueno… mientras tanto hay que llevar a Akane a una habitación- dijo el doctor.

.-.-.-.

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos y Akane, recostada en una cama no daba indicios de nada; el único a su lado era Ranma, Kuno había estado molestando un tiempo pero después se le había ocurrido encontrar un médico especialista en, a saber Dios, que cosa, y se había retirado por el momento; el doctor estaba en consultas.

El joven de trenza se estaba impacientando, ¿qué era lo que tenía?; y cuando ya no podía más con su angustia, ella comenzó a moverse…

\- Akane... Akane, despierta…- la llamó; poco a poco la joven fue abriendo los ojos

\- Ran… Ranma…

\- aquí estoy, ¿quieres algo?- preguntó tomándole la mano, ella negó con la cabeza – dime si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa…

\- creo… que estoy bien- terminó de abrir los ojos, si era sincera se sentía extraña, pero no sabía porque - ¿qué me pasó?- preguntó por fin notando que estaba en el hospital

\- dijiste que te ardía… luego te desmayaste

\- si… lo recuerdo- dijo tocándose el cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta que ahora llevaba una bata y de bajo de esta no llevaba nada de ropa - ¿por… porqué… no llevó ropa?- ella tomó la sabana que había resbalado de su cuerpo y volvió a cubrirse, sintiéndose casi desnuda

\- estaba mojada de jugo- fue lo único que agregó sin entrar en detalles, Akane asistió comprendiendo – ¿pasó algo antes de que te encontrara en la calle?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- tenías algo parecido a quemaduras en el cuerpo Akane… desaparecieron mientras el doctor intentaba curarte… ¿te pasó algo extraño durante el día?

\- pues… no que recuerde… salí de casa a buscarte, ya habías tardado, y en camino me encontré a Kuno, fue cuando comenzó a insistir como siempre… hui de él, fue por largo rato, después me encontré contigo y Ukyo

\- ¿solo eso?

\- tiraste sobre mí…- pareció pensarlo- no sé qué llevabas en la mano

\- jugo de arándano, pero ya le pregunte a Ukyo y dice que no tenía nada

\- ¿cómo sabes?- cuestionó algo molesta

\- me lo había dado a mi Akane- respondió como si fuese obvio- no creo que haya intentado algo contra mi, yo iba a beberlo, ¿alguna otra cosa rara que recuerdes?

\- pues… ahora que lo pienso… cuando salí de casa…

\- ¿qué?- presionó

\- es qué también me ha pasado antes, durante la última semana

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- Shampoo…-fue interrumpida, el joven se levantó a prisa de su lugar y abrió la puerta impetuoso.

El camino del joven de trenza fue interrumpido, pues choco contra otro joven que al parecer tenía intención de entrar

\- ¡Akane Tendo he regresado!- su escandalo fue cortado por Ranma

\- ¡para fuera tonto!- dijo empujándolo, ni de broma lo dejaba pasar a ver a su prometida, sobre todo cuando ella estaba tan "expuesta".

Akane se petrificó, viendo fijamente al joven sin parpadear, sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas iba en aumento de velocidad y por ende su corazón se estremecía como según ella, nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¡Akane mi amor!- dijo tratando de pasar a Saotome sin éxito - ¡vengo a verte y el idiota se Saotome nos quiere separar pero nuestro amor es más fuerte! ¡no me rendiré!- proclamó

\- Ran… Ranma…- casi dijo en susurro extendiendo su mano en su dirección, pero el de trenza estaba tan al pendiente de ella que la escuchó; cuando volteó a verla, ella estaba más blanca que el papel y parecía que quería llorar, de inmediato regresó a su lado

\- ¿qué tienes Akane?- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano que ella extendía, pero la jovencita agitó su extremidad liberándola de él; porque no, no estaba pidiendo el contacto de Ranma…

\- deja… deja que…- la mano seguí extendida en dirección a la puerta – Kuno…- dijo casi en un suspiro. El artista del kendo corrió a su lado ante la mirada atónita de Ranma

\- ¡aquí estoy amor de mi vida!

\- Kuno…- dijo mirándolo intensamente – quédate conmigo – pidió poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron perplejos, ¿desde cuándo Akane solicitaba la presencia de Kuno?

\- cla… ¡claro hermosa Akane! ¡aquí me quedaría toda la vida si me pidieras!

\- gracias- sonrió feliz, Ranma estaba asqueado y reaccionando rompió el enlace de esos dos

\- ¡¿qué demonios Akane?!- al decir esto no la miró de hecho miraba a Kuno, pues acababa de empujarlo lejos de ella

\- ¡a un lado Saotome!

\- ¡lárgate!

\- ¡Ranma basta!- con angustia lo llamó

\- ¡¿qué pasa contigo Akane?!

\- ¡nada! ¡solo quiero que se quede! ¡déjalo en paz!- le jaloneo la camisa para que se moviera, pero él no cedió

\- ¡si Saotome déjanos en paz!- intentó esquivarlo, pero Saotome al ver la mano de Akane intentando alcanzarlo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado

\- ¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa!?- le gritó casi a punto de llorar, y sin importarle que estaba solo en bata, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde había quedado tirado el joven, Ranma se había quedado estático en cuanto vio cómo se posaba a su lado en el suelo, le tomaba la mano e intentaba reanimarlo – Kuno… Kuno… estás bien- Kuno ´pareció reaccionar a los suaves toques en su cara y habló despacio

\- Akane Tendo, amor mío…- Ranma volvió noquearlo, esta vez más fuerte

\- ¡Ranma!- le regaño - ¡Kuno… amor!- Ranma se quería desmayar… en lugar de eso, también la noqueo con un movimiento de presión en el cuello. Era mejor que la amazona empezara a rezar…

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

23 de Diciembre, gracias a todos en especial a:

\- saotomedgo

\- alvalome

\- felicius

\- Haro Adrianne

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Benani0125

\- Ranma84

\- Andy-Saotome- Tendo

\- Juany Rdz

\- 1Andrea11

\- azzulaprincess

\- Akai27

\- JHO

\- nancyricoleon

\- Haruri Saotome

\- livamesauribe

\- Btaisho

Nos leemos mañana, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Pócima de Amor

III

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

\- ¡Dime que carajos le hiciste!- gritoneó Ranma a mitad del Neko-haten sin importarle que los clientes lo veían

\- nada…- dijo conservando la calma – Shampoo no ha hecho nada, no sé a que te refieres airen

\- ¡sabes perfectamente de lo que habló!, ahora ella esté enamorada de Kuno, es obvio que está hechizada o algo así, y ella te mencionó a ti, algo relacionado contigo, algo durante la última semana ¡quiero saber toda la verdad ahora!

\- Shampoo solo pasaba a saludar, nada importante

\- ¿y porqué tú pasarías a saludarla? Tú la detestas

\- ¡claro que no!- dijo casi ofendida- ella me cae muy bien.

\- nieta- intervino la anciana saliendo de la cocina – yo creo que deberías contarle aquel incidente- terminó sospechosa

\- ¿de que habla?- inmediatamente preguntó

\- bueno… hace una semana, el vendedor de productos chinos de Shampoo regresó a Nerima, yo le advertí que no le traería nada bueno comprar pócima de amor- hizo un gesto preocupado nada creíble- pero tal vez, y no la estoy acusando…- su cara admitía que si…- ella compró lo que le ofrecía el vendedor…

\- ¿qué…? ¿pero de qué rayos hablas Shampoo? ¡Akane en su vida compraría una poción de amor! No cuando nos han traído tantos problemas ¡¿acaso quieres tomarme el pelo?!

\- ¿Akane? ¡no! ¡Shampoo no habla de Akane!- se corrigió – Shampoo habla de Ukyo

\- no…- dijo confuso- ella dijo…- su mente trabajó rápido, porque cuando se trataba de Akane así era, y además todo encajaba, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota? - ¡maldición!- el joven partió una mesa del restaurant antes de salir hecho una fiera

\- ¡esa la pagas yerno!- la vieja sonrió desde la cocina, solo era cuestión de que se terminaran de acomodar las cosas y tendría a ese muchacho donde lo quería – bien hecho Shampoo, no cabe duda que lo más mínimo puede hacer la gran diferencia- ambas amazonas rieron

.-.-.-.

\- ¡Ukyo! ¡Ukyo!- entró gritando fúrico

\- Ran… Ranma, ¿qué pasa?- asustada retrocedió aunque estaba tras la barra

\- ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡no lo sé! ¡dímelo tú!- respondió con sarcasmo acercándose cada vez más a ella

\- no… no sé de lo que hablas

\- tal vez esto te refresque la memoria; un vendedor, una pócima de amor, Akane en el hospital y hechizada.

\- no… sé de que hablas…- el joven termino de acercarse a ella y la tomó por los brazos estrujándola

\- ¡vuélveme a mentir y se me va a olvidar que eres mujer!- al verlo tan enojado por fin respondió

\- ¡el vendedor dijo que debía ingerirse! ¡ella no lo hizo! ¡no fue eso Ranma! ¡te juro! ¡no sé que pasó!- lloriqueando no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos

\- ¡pues piensa mejor las cosas! ¡Akane está ahora enamorada de Kuno! ¡entiendes de Kuno! ¡y no hay ninguna explicación razonable! ¡ahora dime que carajos fue lo que le diste!

\- dijo… que era una pócima de amor…

\- ¡si pero ¿qué era esa cosa?!-

\- era un líquido morado- Ranma cansado la arrojó contra una silla y ella se quedó sentada, más asustada que nunca

\- ¡eso no ayuda Ukyo! ¿preguntaste si había cura?- ella negó - ¡claro! ¡¿cómo ibas a necesitar cura si pretendías hechizarme a mi?! ¡mierda Ukyo pensé que la de los hechizos era Shampoo! Y hasta ella tuvo más razonamiento para no usar esas cosas baratas.

\- ¿ella te lo contó?

\- por supuesto, esperabas que se quedará callada cuando fui a inculparla- se sobó las sienes por un momento pensando que hacer.

\- pues si ella es tan lista, porque no le pides ayuda- respondió molesta

\- ¡¿cómo pod…- su frase quedo a medias dándose cuenta de algo – Shampoo no, pero su abuela si… y tú vas a acompañarme- la levantó del brazo sin consideración y la jaló fuera del local, sin importarle que se quedara solo y abierto.

.-.-.-.

\- lo siento yerno, pero no puedo ayudarte- respondió la anciana- para empezar necesito saber que le dio a beber

\- ¡yo no le día a beber nada! ¡solo le cayó encima!

\- ¿y es ese momento se enamoró?- la anciana analizó

\- no…- pensativo habló Ranma recordando el momento- aun dio tiempo para hablar un poco…

\- ¿y después?

\- llegó Kuno…la abrazó, se la quité de encima y fue cuando empezó a quejarse de que esa cosa le ardía.

\- no podría darte una respuesta ahora, pero lo mejor será que me traigan por lo menos la botella donde venía la poción, así podré analizarla- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la cocinera

\- la tiré…

\- ¿estas bromeando?- Ranma la vio con muy mala cara ella negó- ¡pues de ser necesario te metes a la basura y la buscas!- casi se la traga viva

\- cálmate Ranma, tampoco puede ser tan grave, la muchacha estará bien, lo que yo te recomiendo es que vayas con ella y estudies su comportamiento, de sus síntomas también podremos saber de qué esta hechizada

\- de acuerdo, gracias abuela- iba ya de salida cuando la oyó responder

\- yo no dije que fuera a ser gratis

\- ¿Cuánto quiere?- respondió de inmediato, viéndola con mala cara, pero pagaría lo que fuera por curarla

\- no necesito dinero

\- ¿entonces?

\- por supuesto que te cases con Shampoo-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡está demente!

\- es eso, o dejar a la chica Tendo como está, la verdad para cómo van las cosas no sabemos si la cura a esa cosa esté a contra reloj, así que decide pronto, yerno…

\- está bien…- Ukyo casi se desmaya por la respuesta del joven Saotome – pero más vale que trabaje rápido momia tramposa

\- será un placer, prometido- respondió casi burlándose la señora, Saotome salió de ahí directo al hospital, ya había dejado a Akane demasiado tiempo sola, y aunque había mandado a Kuno a volar, era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara, además su prometida seguro también habría recuperado la conciencia ya, después pensaría que hacer con las amazonas.

\- tú lo supiste todo el tiempo verdad Shampoo- aseveró Ukyo al verse sola con las amazonas – sabías que la compraría

\- claro, ¿qué mejor incentivo a hacer algo que el que te digan que no puedes hacerlo? Caíste como pez en mi anzuelo

\- no sé si fuiste demasiado lista o yo muy tonta, pero una cosa si te digo, Ranma no va a caer en este juego- la anciana rio alto y se retiró a la cocina

\- ¿Ukyo no ver? Él ya cayó… aunque déjame decirte que salió mejor de lo que esperábamos- con eso último Ukyo prefirió retirarse, antes de que la humillaran más, prácticamente había arrojado a Ranma a los brazos de Shampoo.

La amazona sonreía cuando entró a la cocina, pero al ver a su abuela se puso sería

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- nieta… tengo un mal presentimiento

\- ¿de qué hablas abuela?

\- me temó que la poción que eligió Ukyo no es una formula tan fácil de resolver, espero que no nos cause muchos problemas o el prometido se nos ira de entre las manos- Shampoo hizo una mueca, esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran.

.-.-.-.

Ranma entró a la clínica a paso rápido, cuando entró en la habitación donde debía estar Akane, estaba vacía, desesperado, salió casi corriendo; yendo por el corredor encontró al doctor, no necesito hablar, él empezó a explicarse

\- ¡qué bueno que llegas Ranma!- caminó por los pasillos con el joven tras de él- tuve que mover a Akane de habitación porque Kuno estaba buscándola, y por si fuera poco cuando ella despertó y se dio cuenta que él estaba rondando cerca se puso a gritar para que él la encontrara, tuve que traerla a la parte de la clínica donde vivo, además…- dudó en decirlo- tuve que atarla y amordazarla

\- maldición- masculló- esto se está poniendo peor

\- le dije a Kuno que ya no estaba aquí, que te la habías llevado a casa a descansar, pero no creo que tarde en regresar.

Entraron en la habitación donde la joven estaba atada en un sofá, tan pronto Ranma la vio se acercó y le quitó la mordaza

\- ayúdame Ranma- lloró, él compadeciéndose ante sus lágrimas estaba a punto de desatarla cuando…- él doctor no quiere que vea a Kuno- él volvió a amordazarla

\- ¿sabes como ayudarla?- preguntó mientras ambos la veían retorcerse en el sillón

\- no… pero espero que la vieja momia encuentre la solución, me dijo que revisara sus síntomas- Akane cayó con el movimiento hasta el suelo, dándose un buen golpe en el costado, hubiera sido divertido en otra situación.

\- ¿la desatamos a ver qué pasa?- Ranma lo pensó un momento y luego asistió, era la única forma.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

N/A

A 24 de Dic. Hoy iba a terminar, pero no me da tiempo hoy, así que tendrán que quedarse con la "angustia" un día más.

Gracias a todos especialmente a:

\- alvalome

\- Btaisho

\- Haro Adrianne

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Benani0125

\- Hatsuhana

\- Ranma84

\- livamesauribe

\- saotomedgo, de México ^u^

\- JHO

\- Guest

\- Luna Akane

\- azzulaprincess

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- kioh

\- Akai27

\- 1Andrea11

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Grace

Por cierto feliz vispera de Navidad a todos los que festejan claro… y si no pues felices fiestas, los quiero, un abrazo a todos donde quiera que estén.

De este lado del ciber mundo.

AkaneMiiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Pócima de Amor

IV

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Decir que estaba desesperado era poco, los síntomas que estaba mostrando Akane iban en aumento, además Kuno se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema, en cada intento luchaba con más entusiasmo por llegar hasta la muchacha, de hecho en su último intento había alcanzado a tocarle la mano a la chica antes de que Ranma pudiera intervenir.

Akane permanecía encerrada, en esta ocasión la persona que la vigilaba era Ukyo por amenaza de Ranma, si ella los había metido en este lío, más le valía estar de su lado, y ya que la familia parecía no ser suficiente para enfrentar las habilidades de Akane, la cocinera era necesaria. Por su parte quien mantenía a raya a Kuno, casi cautivo en su propia casa, era Ryoga, quien se había unido a la lucha, a él tampoco le convenía que esos dos se vieran.

En la sala de la familia Tendo, sentados a la mesa, se encontraban reunidos Ranma, Soun, Genma, el doctor Tofu, Shampoo y su abuela; en el centro de la mesa, reposaba un gran libro antiguo sobre hechizos y pociones.

\- He buscado por mi cuenta pero no encontré prácticamente nada- dijo con pena el doctor, mientras preparaba una libreta en sus manos para tomar nota

\- entonces empecemos- dijo Cologne preparándose para buscar y leer

\- ella obviamente está enamorada- dijo con fastidio Ranma

\- y eso indica un hechizo de amor- recalco la anciana buscando en su libro- puede que se trate de "amor" "enamoramiento" o "flechada"- leyó el nombre de tres hechizos diferentes

\- ella llora cada que hablan de que no puede estar con ese muchacho- dijo Kasumi desde la entrada del sitio

\- eso puede deberse a un fuerte amor, sin embargo suena más a un síntoma de "amargura liquida"

\- si, pero algunas veces, cuando le das la espalda deja de llorar, pareciera que solo finge para conseguir lo que quiere- añadió Nabiki a lado de su hermana

\- eso corresponde a "Chantaje potestativo"- dijo suspirando

\- Akane no habla de otra cosa que no sea él, por más que tratamos de hablar de otra cosa, ella vuelve a lo mismo- dijo Soun

\- eso es parte de "Obsesión"

\- la última vez que vino ese muchacho, la teníamos escondida en la habitación de maestro Hapossai, estaba atada y amordazada, y Kuno la encontró relativamente rápido, aun no me lo explico cómo pasó- agregó Genma- ¿eso significa algo?- Cologne puso una cara aún más seria

\- si… eso corresponde a otro tipo de hechizos- ella movió las páginas del libro hasta otra sección y leyó- "atracción grávida"

\- y las marcas que ella tenía cuando llegaron a la clínica- habló Tofu- parecían quemaduras

\- eso hace referencia a un conjuro de contacto, son los más poderosos, eso explicaría porque no necesitó beberlo y porque se activó cuando ese muchacho la abrazó

\- Ukyo dijo que el vendedor le había dicho que debía ver a una persona para enamorarse

\- no me sorprendería que también pudiera activarse de esa manera- volteó a ver a su nieta, como diciéndole con la mirada que su presentimiento había resultado cierto- por lo que me dicen… creo que la poción que tomó la chica Tendo es una infusión de varias pócimas.

\- ¿hay cura?- dramático como siempre Soun preguntó.

El silencio en el lugar se hizo presente, esperando que la mujer amazona hablara, la tensión era palpable en todo el ambiente

\- no lo sé…- dijo por fin

\- ¡maldita sea! ¡usted dijo que iba a ayudarla!- reclamó Ranma

\- ¡y lo haré yerno!- aclaró – pero voy a necesitar tiempo…

\- usted dijo que el tiempo es importante ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿qué pasa si se nos acaba el tiempo para cuando pueda descifrarlo?- preguntó aún más enojado

\- es lo único que puedo ofrecer, tómalo o déjalo- Ranma fue detenido por sus padres, estaba a punto de armar una guerra – no es fácil yerno, yo podría hacer una mezcla antídoto para alguno de los muchos hechizos, pero estoy casi segura que no funcionaría, podría ser desde algo tan sencillo como un beso de verdadero amor hasta un batiburrillo extenso y difícil de preparar, sin contar claro, que podría darle algo incorrecto y causar el efecto adverso.

El alboroto en la sala se desató, cuando una agitada Nodoka entró en el comedor

\- ¡oigan! ¡escúchenme!- todos guardaron silencio – Akane se ha ido

\- ¡¿qué?!- gritó Soun

\- ¡mierda!- el joven corrió escaleras arriba, al llegar a la habitación de su prometida, se encontró con la cortina de la ventana volando con el aire y a Ukyo desmayada en el suelo

\- ¡maldita sea!- estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando oyó una voz

\- Ranma

\- ¡¿ahora qué papá?!

\- Happosai llegó con Ryoga, lo encontró vagando cerca de la escuela, Kuno logró deshacerse de él…-

\- ¡mierda!- dijo saltando por fin

.-.-.-.

Akane corría como desesperada, sabía que en cualquier momento se darían cuanta que había logrado escapar e irían tras ella.

\- ¡Kuno!- gritó con fuerza- ¡Kuno!- sabía que era poco probable que él la escuchase, pero igual lo sentía como si fuera una necesidad.

Llegó hasta un parque cercano no sabía qué hacer, los pies le quemaban pues iba descalza y el piso estaba más que frío a causa de la nieve acumulada.

Volteó a todas partes desesperada buscando algo que la ayudara, comenzó a llorar sin encontrar ninguna solución y cansada se dejó caer entre la nieve.

\- no llores- un cálido abrigo se posó sobre sus hombros, su corazón se detuvo – ya estoy aquí amada doncella.

\- Tatewaki… viniste por mi…- se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza- pensé que nunca te encontraría

\- ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada amor- le acariciaba la cabeza consolándola

\- no sabes los esfuerzos que he hecho por llegar hasta aquí, casi todo el tiempo me mantienen atada- lloró aún más- a veces me tapan la boca para que no grite, y siempre me están diciendo lo mal que esta amarte como lo hago-

\- no debes escucharlos, ahora nada podrá separarnos, nos iremos lejos y nunca nos volverán a ver- la miró a los ojos fervientemente

\- ¿y mi familia?- triste mencionó

\- si tú quieres que podamos ser felices tenemos que alejarnos de todos, ¿o acaso ellos apoyaron tu decisión de estar a mi lado?

\- no… tienes razón, vayámonos lejos de todos- dijo enfadada

\- sube preciosa- habló al tiempo que se acuclillaba para que ella subiera a su espalda y así poder cargarla de regreso a su mansión, ella lo hizo de inmediato.

La carrera comenzó de nuevo; Akane se abrazaba fuertemente a él, como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo para siempre, pensó entonces que nada podría arruinar su felicidad cuando fueron duramente envestidos. El cuerpo de la joven cayó lejos del de Kuno, cosa que Ranma aprovechó para ir hasta ella y cargarla en su hombro, como si fuese un bulto.

\- ¡suéltame Ranma!- gritó enfurecida

\- ¡no puedo creer que hayas escapado para venir a ver a este!

\- ¡¿porqué no nos dejas en paz Saotome?! ¡ella ha escogido! ¡has perdido! ¡me ama a mi y eso nadie lo cambiara!- le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve

\- ¡estás enfermo Kuno! ¡y ella hechizada! ¡así que…- fue interrumpido

\- ¡dile Akane! ¡dile lo mucho que me amas!- la joven de pronto se quedó quieta, como tomando aire, y repentinamente le soltó un rodillazo que por su posición fue a dar al pecho del muchacho, dejándolo tirado en suelo de rodillas, bloqueándole la respiración por el golpe, entonces ella se liberó

\- ¡lo amo con toda mi alma!- le restregó en cara frente a si, viéndolo desde arriba – ¡y eso ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiarlo! ¡¿entendiste?! ¡ya déjanos ser felices!- luego de eso salió corriendo hacía Tatewaki, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y antes de que Ranma pudiese siquiera recuperar el aire, Kuno la había besado.

La desastrosa escena pasó en cámara lenta, mientras el corría con todas su fuerzas, como nunca antes lo había hecho; de un golpe seco dejó inconsciente a Kuno quien se derrumbaba en el blanco suelo, el contactó no duró más de tres segundos.

\- pe… pero… ¿qué has hecho?- con horror intentó arrodillarse junto a su amado pero el de trenza la sostuvo por el brazo, impidiéndolo

\- ¡hice lo que debía!- dijo dándole una patada en el abdomen al desvanecido muchacho

\- ¡Ranma! ¡no!- lloró aún más. Con su mano libre Saotome tomó al pobre tipo de la ropa y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, pero no para lanzarlo por los aires sino para que barriera el piso con su cuerpo, tratando de desquitar su enojo - ¡no! ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡por favor para ya!- rogó con ímpetu y cuando vio que el joven iba nuevamente hacia su amado hizo fuerza para que no llegara hasta él pero fue imposible. De una sola patada Ranma lo mandó a volar por fin - ¡eres un monstruo!- le golpeó repetidamente el pecho, pero a él no le importaba - ¡¿porqué lo hiciste?!

\- ¡y lo volvería a hacer!- cansado la tomó por los hombros estrujándola - ¡entendiste! ¡la próxima que lo vea cerca de ti lo mato! ¡¿entendiste?! ¡lo mato Akane!- ella no dijo nada pero siguió llorando, tampoco opuso resistencia cuando él la jaló al dojo.

.-.-.-.

Tan pronto entraron en la residencia los lloridos de la joven fueron escuchados por todo el lugar

\- ¿pero que pasó?- preguntó Kasumi de solo ver a su hermana, estaba llena de polvo con los pies casi azules, Akane no dijo nada solo siguió llorando

\- vayamos arriba, te pondremos alguna compresa caliente en los pies y te pondrás ropa limpia querida- sugirió Nodoka, fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta de sus pies sin zapatos, se sintió pésimo consigo mismo, pero estaba tan enojado que no había reparado en ello; tampoco la saltó

\- de ahora en adelante ella estará donde yo esté- con eso último subió con ella las escaleras, dando una última mirada, notó como las amazonas así como Ukyo y Ryoga ya no estaban en la casa, solo la familia.

Llegaron a la habitación, la ventana ya estaba cerrada y parecía que alguien se había tomado la molestia de arreglar un poco el lugar, aunque aquello no importaba porque Akane seguía llorando aún cuando él la soltó y fue a sentarse en la cama, por su lado Ranma tenía un pésimo humor.

La joven tan pronto se dejó caer en la cama alzó los pies junto a ella y empezó a sobárselos, probablemente ya ni siquiera los sentía, Ranma ahora si se sintió como un monstruo y relajándose un poco se sentó en la cama también e hizo ademán de tomarle un pie, quería ayudarla con un masaje, pero por supuesto ella se alejó como si estar cerca de él fuese insoportable y siguió llorando con fuerza, hipando cada tanto, incluso como si sintiera una dolor físico inaguantable.

Harto de la situación extendió de todas formas su mano, tomó el pie izquierdo femenino y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, parecía un trozo de hielo; comenzó a hacer movimientos regulares para darle calor aunque Akane no se lo ponía fácil, no dejaba de intentar liberarse

\- ¡quieres quedarte quieta de una maldita vez! ¡estoy tratando de ayudarte!

\- ¡pues no quiero!- se liberó definitivamente y eso enfureció a Ranma más de lo que estaba - ¡no quiero nada tuyo! ¡te odio con toda mi alma!

\- ¡claro! ¡pero a Kuno lo adoras ¿no?! ¡de él si quieres todo ¿no?!- le dijo rabioso

\- ¡si! ¡a él lo amo! ¡y lo has dicho bien lo quiero todo con él!- le echó en cara, sin medir palabras como si supiera y quisiera que sus palabras se tomaran literal para dañarlo con ello.

\- ¡no lo amas! – la tomó de los brazos casi haciéndole daño - ¡estás hechizada! ¡no sientes absolutamente nada por él!

\- ¡no es cierto!

\- tienes razón, si sientes algo por él- dijo con burla - ¡sientes asco!

\- ¡mentira! ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡un desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- sus lágrimas cayendo con más fuerza - ¡yo lo amo! ¡lo amo con todo mi corazón! ¡con toda mi alma! ¡daría lo que fuera por estar con él! ¡porque yo…- fue interrumpida, Ranma se había llegado a su limite, y recordando lo que había mencionado Cologne, la tomó del rostro y la beso con fuerza.

Akane primero sorprendida se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer, luego cuando el contacto no solo no se detuvo sino que comenzó a ser más intenso, comenzó a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como si peleara contra una ola en medio del mar, era imposible.

Segundo tras segundo Ranma se esforzó para lograr algo, pero mientras más empeño ponía, ella más se resistía, y cuando intentó profundizar el beso y elle lo mordió hasta el punto de sacarle sangre de su labio inferior, por fin la soltó, comprendiendo que la vieja tenía razón, era más complicado que un beso.

\- ¡eres un idiota! ¡un imbécil! ¡en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme!

\- ¡claro! ¡cómo no soy Kuno!

\- ¡por supuesto que no lo eres! ¡por qué a diferencia de él tú si me das asco!- fue lo último que ella dijo, él volvió a usar en ella un punto de presión que la dejó sin conciencia.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

\- ¿crees que lo encontremos?- preguntó Ukyo cuando el amanecer ya estaba en su punto, probablemente serían las ocho de la mañana en algún punto de Saitama, habían viajado desde madrugada para llegar ahí

\- eso espero, esta es la ruta que siempre sigue ese viejo vendedor- contestó Mousse- a veces cuando a la vieja se le acaba alguna hierva china y están agotadas en las boticarias me manda a buscarlo

Ambos jóvenes caminaban entre calles, buscando al vendedor ambulante, tenían la esperanza de que tuviera el remedio a la pócima que llevaba Akane encima, así, si lograban aportar la solución ellos y no Cologne, evitarían que Shampoo y Ranma se casaran.

A lo lejos vieron a quien buscaban

.-.-.-.

\- ¿aun tienes noqueada a Akane?- preguntó Nodoka sirviéndole el desayuno a Ranma

\- si… si la dejo despierta comienza a llorar y a decir cosas sin sentido

\- espero que esto acabe pronto…- dijo Soun suspirando – de solo pensar a Akane con ese muchacho me siento enfermo

\- Ranma…- llamó Kasumi- algo le pasa a Akane…- El joven salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de ella.

La encontró en posición fetal sobre la cama, hacía sonidos inentendibles, y se tocaba varias zonas de su cuerpo

\- Akane- la tomó entre sus brazos- ¿qué tienes? Háblame…- pidió desesperado

\- me…- con dificultad habló- me… quema- sin pudor le abrió el suéter del pijama, luego sin miramientos rompió la blusa interior, su piel estaba como cuando la llevó a la clínica, como si la hubieran quemado.

A un lado, sobre el escritorio, el joven vio un vaso de agua, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue verter un poco sobre las marcas, estas se extendían desde las clavículas hasta el inicio de los senos y un poco entre ellos, estómago y más abajó de la cintura, sin embargo parecía que las que estaban causándole más dolor eran las del torso; si ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía, con sus manos extendió el agua que ya había tirado sobre ella, y volvió a poner más, eso parecía calmarla un poco.

\- ¡alguien vaya por la vieja!- Soun y Genma se movilizaron- ¡y llamen al doctor Tofu!-

Una hora después en la habitación de Akane, estaba además de Ranma, la vieja Cologne

\- ella tenía ardor, después que Tofu la sedó, las marcas de quemaduras empezaron a desaparecer- dijo mirando a su prometida, la señora habló mientras buscaba en su libro

\- como ya les había mencionado las quemaduras aparecen en los conjuros de contacto, pero que hayan aparecido después de haberla separado de Kuno no es buena señal

\- ¿a qué se refiere?

\- solo hay dos hechizos en el libro que causan eso, y en los dos casos cuando las marcas aparecen, son en la última etapa de los maleficios

\- quiere ser clara- exigió

\- cuando empiezan a aparecer las dolencias físicas es cuando ya nos queda poco tiempo para resolver el encantamiento

\- ¿Qué pasa si no?

\- si es síntoma de "Magnetismo"- dijo leyendo- el hechizo está por sellarse y hacerse irreversible, ella estará enamorada para siempre de ese joven; pero si el síntoma fue tomado de "Imán rojo"…

\- ¡¿si es "imán rojo" qué?!- exasperado se puso de pie

\- ella morirá si no está cerca de él, aunque nada asegura que no hayan mezclado de las dos pociones- Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el panorama era pésimo.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Akane se despertó y el dolor había remitido, se revisó el suéter, estaba cerrado, pero levantando un poco la tela se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba rota, recordó el momento en que Ranma la había roto y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Sintió algo extraño, como si mariposas revolotearan en su interior, luego agitó la cabeza

\- tonterías…- susurró, estaba sola en el cuarto así que aprovechando se levantó, por supuesto que pensaba escapar, estaba por saltar por la ventana

\- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Ranma tranquilo recargado en el marco de la puerta

\- sabes a donde quiero ir…- dijo bajando del marco de la ventana - ¿porqué no me dejas libre? Aunque lo impidas ahora, sabes que voy a terminar en sus brazos, de alguna u otra manera lo voy a lograr.

\- ya te lo dije estás hechizada, todo lo que sientes ahora es producto de una poción

\- ¡no es cierto!- a punto de llorar de nuevo

\- hagamos un trato- le propuso cuando vio que se tomaba del pecho nuevo, signo inequívoco de que el dolor estaba regresando

\- ¿qué trato?

\- te dejaré ir con él…

\- ¿en serio? ¿por qué?- aunque confusa él vio que se tranquilizaba

\- solo si prometes que no tendrás contacto físico con él

\- ¡¿me estas tomando el pelo?!

\- escucha- dijo haciéndole señas con las manos para que se calmara- podrás ir con él, pero quiero que analices lo que sientes, te darás cuenta que es un sentimiento ficticio

\- no…- él la interrumpió

\- pero no resultará si tienen alguna clase de contacto, estarás confundida todo el tiempo y no descubrirás la verdad… ¡vamos Akane! Piénsalo, antes no lo soportabas ¿y ahora estas enamorada? No es lógico, ¿no lo crees?- ella pareció pensarlo

\- ¿ni siquiera tomarle la mano?

\- no- contestó de inmediato. La joven hizo un puchero, no quería eso, quería tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, besarlo, todo. Lo pensó un poco y se llevó la mano al pecho, cada que hacía eso Ranma por alguna razón le concedía algo, y así sucedió – está bien- dijo entre dientes- sola la mano, no más, en el primer intento que vea iré y lo mataré

\- ¡eres un bruto! ¡no serías capaz¡ ¿verdad…-

\- pruébame

\- bien, pero ¿qué pasará cuando confirme- remarcó- que mis sentimientos son reales?

\- eso no pasará- dijo seguro

\- una hora, si después de una hora no he comprobado nada, nos dejarás en paz

\- un día entero, es lo más que te permitiré- ella lo analizó

\- ¿luego no intervendrás?- el solo asistió, era obvio que estaba mintiendo- dame tu palabra, si después de veinticuatro horas no he comprobado nada, me dejarás libre para irme con Tatewaki

\- ¿desde cuándo lo llamas Tatewaki?- preguntó asqueado

\- promételo Ranma- exigió sin prestarle atención

\- lo prometo- dijo por fin- pero tú promete que no habrá contacto físico más allá de las manos, SOLO las manos- recalcó

\- lo prometo- dijo en un suspiro, no tenía de otra si quería que Kuno sobreviviera

.-.-.-.

\- ¿está bromeando?- preguntó Ukyo al vendedor

\- no, esa es la solución- ella se quedó estática, Mousse por su lado lo tomó por la túnica, amenazándolo

\- ¿nos está diciendo que le hemos pagado 8000Y por nada?

\- deben comprender, la información es valiosa ¿verdad?- el joven amazona lo soltó – vámonos Kuonji- después de eso empezaron a hacer su regreso a Nerima

.-.-.-.

\- Ranma, por favor ¡recapacita!- rogó Ryoga a su lado, ambos estaban escondidos en unos arbustos viendo como Akane llegaba a la mansión Kuno – la estás mandando a la boca del lobo, ¿cómo vas a permitir esto?- preguntó casi llorando

\- ya cállate Ryoga, ya te expliqué que si ella esta hechizada con "Imán rojo" puede morir si no está cerca de él, no voy a permitir eso

\- pues entonces los inmovilizamos a ambos y los dejamos uno cerca del otro, no tiene por qué ser así, además ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando pasen las veinticuatro horas de plazo? ¿la dejarás aquí?

\- es obvio que no, eso no lo voy a cumplir, pero tampoco la puedo tener angustiada porque es cuando regresan las quemaduras, y ya cállate, si vas a estar molestando, bien puedo mandarte a volar, no te necesito aquí, puedo vigilar solo- Ryoga por fin se calló y se puso a observar.

\- señorita Tendo- la recibió Sasuke sorprendido- ¡pase por favor!- dijo haciendo una reverencia- el amo Tatewaki estará tan contento de verla, está muy lastimado, ese Ranma lo dejó muy golpeado

\- lo sé- dijo con pesar. Ambos entraron en la casa, en todo momento ni Ranma ni Ryoga les quitaron la vista de encima, incluso dentro del inmueble, ellos encontraron la manera de seguirlos.

\- ¡amada Akane!- nada más entrar Kuno lloriqueó desde el futón donde reposaba - ¡acércate querida!- le hizo señas y ella se hinco a su lado, enseguida él le tomó la mano izquierda, ella estaba a punto de poner sus dedos sobre el rostro del muchacho cuando recordó el trato, ¿sería romper la promesa? No estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, sobre todo porque aunque no lo viera, seguía sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ranma, él definitivamente la estaba vigilando; dejó sus dedos en el aire y alejó la mano.

\- ¿qué pasa amor?- preguntó Kuno

\- nada… solo…- ella puso su mano restante junto a las de él- no es nada…

\- bueno, no importa- sonriente se sentó como si nada le hubiera pasado- ahora que estas aquí es hora de irnos

\- ¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

\- te lo dije amor- él intentó acercarse a besarla pero ella lo esquivó poniéndose de pie, a él no le importó, pensó que la ponía nerviosa- irnos lejos de todos, donde podamos ser felices.

\- claro…- su mente trabajó rápido, si Ranma no le permitía ni darle más allá de la mano, era obvio que cumpliría su promesa de matarlo si ella se iba con él, por lo menos hoy no podía, de todas formas se suponía que después del plazo podrían ser felices sin tener que irse- pero… yo creo que ya no será necesario

\- ¿de qué hablas linda?- dijo abrazándola por la espalda, él se había levantado como nuevo. A la distancia Akane pudo sentir como dos fuertes auras crecían, se liberó de inmediato

\- yo creo que ya no hay problema, creo que de ahora en adelante nos dejarán en paz

\- bueno… supongo que en algún momento debieron darse cuenta del excelente partido que soy, pero de todas maneras, tengo planeado un viaje ya te lo había pedido

\- ah… si- recordó el viaje que abarcaba desde navidad hasta año nuevo- pero… quiero pasar navidad con mi familia- alegó

\- No, no, no, nada de eso bebé- dijo tomándole las manos- nos vamos hoy, ¡Sasuke las maletas!- Kuno la jaló para salir no solo del cuarto, también de la casa

\- ¡en seguida señor!- el hombrecillo apareció de la nada, sacó las maletas de un armario y empezó a encarrilarlas a la salida

\- pe… pero Tetewaki… necesito ir por mis cosas

\- ¡tonterías! ¡yo ya hice maletas por ti! Te compré tantas cosas lindas, te encantarán, cuando estemos en la playa, me encantará verte con uno de los exquisitos bikinis que compré para ti- Akane agrandó los ojos espantada, por alguna razón le daba un "poco" de pavor que él la viera en un "exquisito bikini"

\- ¡te lo dije Ranma! ¡no podemos confiar en ese sujeto!

\- ¡cállate ya Ryoga!- ahora ambos corrían, Kuno había metido a Akane a un especie de garaje y habían salido de ahí en auto, debían seguirle el paso a como diera lugar, lo peor de todo es que en ese tramo Akane estría sin vigilancia porque los vidrios eran ahumados.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡allá! – Apuntó Ryoga - ¡se están subiendo a ese crucero!- ambos corrieron a toda prisa, habían pasado por muchas desventuras para llegar hasta ese lugar, de hecho los habían perdido de su radar por casi treinta minutos.

\- ¡Ranma! – oyeron a lo lejos

\- es Mousse- dijo Ryoga, el otro muchacho no había quitado los ojos de su objetivo- y viene con Ukyo- ambos corrían como desesperados para alcanzarlos, a saber cómo los habían encontrado.

\- ¡qué esperen no tenemos tiempo!

\- ¡Ranma detente! ¡sabemos cómo deshacer el hechizo!

\- ¡pues corran más rápido! ¡no hay tiempo!- gritó mientras veía como el personal del barco les daba acceso, por su lado, Ukyo ya se había rendido y quedado a medio camino, ya no podía ni con su alma.

Tomó impulso y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, quedo justo al lado de la joven que buscaba, quien ya estaba en la barandilla sobre el barco

\- ¡¿pero… pero tú que haces aquí Saotome?!- exigió saber Kuno

\- ¡Mousse dímelo ahora!- gritó pues los otros dos no se habían esperado que saltara y se habían quedado abajo, ahora la nave marina comenzaba a emprender viaje y salpicaba agua al por mayor, ninguno de los dos quería transformarse.

Mousse siguió corriendo sobre la orilla del puerto y gritó

\- ¡debes besarla!

\- ¡eso no servirá!- reclamó pensando que sería una esperanza perdida, el amazona completó

\- ¡en cualquiera de las marcas de quemadura! ¡y tu saliva tiene que hacer contacto con su piel!- Mousse por fin paró completamente exhausto y sonrió satisfecho, acababa de burlar a la momia.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡sobre mi cadáver!- Ryoga saltó hacia el barco, pero el agua lo alcanzó y se transformó, para su suerte, la atención de Akane no estaba sobre él.

Akane comprendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, e intentó escapar pero Ranma fue más rápido y cargándola corrió con ella a través del barco, buscando un recoveco donde pudiese hacer su cometido, no iba a mostrar a otras personas los atributos de su prometida; por cierto y como siempre… si, todos los miraban, pasajeros, azafatas, tripulación en general.

\- ¡bájame Ranma!- Akane pataleó y pataleó pero él no cedió

\- ¡Saotome! ¡devuélveme a mi amada!- Kuno les seguía el paso pero en una de tantas, el joven de ojos azules vio una puerta abierta y sin pensarlo entró en ella, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro

\- ¡bájame ahora!

\- por supuesto que si- con ironía dijo poniéndola en el suelo, y aunque ella se alejó, él fue tras ella, como si fuera un león cazando.

A Tendo se le acabó el espació, al fin y al cabo era un lugar reducido donde lo único que había sobre una pared del costado eran unos interruptores de luz.

\- aléjate…- pidió con temor, aunque… si lo hubiera analizado, hubiera notado que le daba menos temor aquello que la idea de Kuno viéndola en bikini; ya no tuvo tiempo de nada…

Ranma se, casi literalmente, tiró encima de ella, asegurándole las manos sobre la cabeza contra la pared con una mano, y con la otra le jaloneó el zíper de la chamarra, le subió el suéter hasta atorárselo sobre la cabeza, ella se quedó ciega; y finalmente le rompió la blusa interior.

\- ¡Ranma devuélveme a mi doncella! ¡si le tocas un solo cabello te las verás conmigo!- gritaba Kuno afuera del cuarto de luz- ¡si intentas mancillarla te mataré!

\- ¡Saotome ¿qué vas a hacer?!- vanamente ella preguntó, ¡claro que lo sabía!

Ranma observo el torso al aire de la chica, había visto las marcas antes pero no quería equivocarse

\- perdóname Akane- dijo antes de continuar y comenzó con su discurso- Kuno es un idiota, pero más idiota estarías tú si me creíste que dejaría que estuvieras a su lado, eso jamás pasará, nunca estarán juntos, primero tendrías que matarme.

\- ¡déjame en paz!- un leve enrojecimiento empezó a parecer, ella trató de liberarse pero era en vano

\- ¡señor abra la puerta!- exigió desde afuera alguien que seguramente sería del personal del barco- ¡salga o entraremos a la fuerza!- Ranma debía apurarse

\- ¿sabes qué? Después de haberte "mancillado", a él lo golpearé tan fuerte que quedará deforme y tendrá tanto miedo que nunca volverá a buscarte-

\- ¡Ranma! ¡por favor no! ¡te lo pido no! ¡ya déjame! ¡me estás asustando!- en su voz se notó perfectamente que había empezado a llorar y las marcas por fin se hicieron claras, debían estar ardiéndole, eso acabaría pronto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el comenzó a besarla en TODO el sentido de la palabra, desde las clavículas y hasta donde alcanzara a estirarse, tomando en cuenta que aún le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza.

Beso tras otro pasaban, cada uno con más entusiasmo que el anterior, y poco a poco Akane dejó de moverse

\- ¡abriremos la puerta entonces!- gritó la voz afuera- ¿Cuál llave de todas será?- se oyó despacio la frase.

\- A… Akane- por fin el joven se alejó de su piel viendo que las marcas se disolvían lentamente, con miedo liberó sus manos, y con manos temblorosas le bajo el suéter liberando también su cabeza, incluso acomodo la prenda hasta dejarla en su debido lugar – Akane…- la llamó de nuevo, ella parecía estar en el limbo, con la vista perdida en la nada y completamente congelada- ¿estas…

\- Ra… Ranma…- por fin ella lo miro a los ojos, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo.

\- mierda…- defraudado bajo la vista al suelo y dio un paso para atrás

\- gra…- él volvió a mirarla- ¡gracias!- ahora fue ella la que saltó sobre él.

Ranma la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el efecto de la pócima, fuese cual fuese, había terminado por fin.

\- ¡deje a la señorita en paz!- la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista al par de prometidos abrazados

\- ¡maldito Saotome! ¡deja a mi novia en paz! – lo tomó del hombro pero el joven de trenza, sin soltar a la muchacha, de un solo golpe lo mando fuera del cuartillo, el resto del personal guardo distancia, asustados y sin saber que hacer

\- ya Akane… ya pasó- dijo suave meciéndola un poco y acariciando su espalda

\- siento tanto asco…- Ranma frunció el ceño, no era que él hubiera querido babearla, ¡había sido necesario!, estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella continuó entre lloridos - ¡besé a Kuno!- Ranma se relajó

\- tranquila… con el tiempo lo olvidarás…lo olvidaremos- corrigió

\- dis… disculpe señor…- le habló un hombre del personal del barco- de… deben…

\- si, ya vamos- dijo de mala gana- vamos Akane- se separó de ella, aun así su brazo seguía sobre sus hombros reconfortándola.

Salieron de la pequeña cabina

\- ¡Akane amor mío!- Kuno corrió hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla, antes de que Ranma pudiera defenderla ella misma lo hizo

\- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!- mandándolo a volar lejos, el pobre muchacho cayó en el mar, y se hubiera ido hasta las profundidades de no ser porque su sirviente que se había quedado en el puerto se tiró ipsofacto a rescatarlo.

\- ahora… supongo que ya no hay polizones…- diciendo eso el hombre que parecía ser el jefe de los demás trabajadores del barco, se retiró, al fin de cuentas a la compañía le habían pagado dos boletos y uno de los jóvenes ya no estaba en el barco. Luego de eso los demás trabajadores se fueron. Incluso una amable muchacha les ofreció toallas calientitas.

\- me quiero morir…- expresó Akane viendo como, ya muy a lo lejos, Sasuke nadaba con Kuno a cuestas hasta la orilla del puerto

\- Akane…- la llamó despacio y ella como por reflejó se volvió a abrazar a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Toda Nerima sabrá que lo besé

\- naaa…- le restó importancia aunque por dentro aun le daba rabia- solo lo sabemos nosotros, y yo no se lo dije a nadie

\- pero Kuno lo hará

\- ¿ya no lo llamas Tatewaki?- preguntó burlándose, ella lo golpeó en el estómago, aun así no se separó de él- es broma marimacho, además ¿Quién le va a creer a Kuno?- le acarició el cabello con cariño. Akane se separó de él por fin con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica

\- gracias…

\- sin problemas- su mano fue a parar a la mejilla femenina

\- y ahora ¿Cómo bajamos de esta cosa?- ella volteó sobre su hombro, la orilla ya estaba muy lejos como para llegar de un salto - ¿crees que nos quieran prestar un bote o tendremos que nadar?

\- ¡no seas boba Akane! ¡tenemos vacaciones gratis!- la joven lo miró sin saber cómo explicarle, cuando una de las anfitrionas se acercó a ellos

\- buenas tardes, ya que se han acabado los inconvenientes, déjenme llevarlos a su Royal suite- la mujer sonrió y comenzó a caminar mientras revisaba sus listas- quiero que sepan que nos esmeramos mucho por que quedara dispuesta como lo ordenó señor- Ranma no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería pero empezaba a imaginarlo. Después de un considerable recorrido hasta la parte más lujosa del barco, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la mujer la abrió y los incitó a pasar – espero que su estancia con nosotros sea de lo más placentera.

Ranma y Akane entraron, maravillándose de lo grande que era, lo esplendido en cada detalle, a todas luces era lo mejor de lo mejor, hasta una terraza tenía.

\- me retiro, si necesitan algo pueden pedirlo por el teléfono, y muchas felicidades por su matrimonio señores Kuno- haciendo una inclinación se despidió.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, sin saber que decir

\- así que… Kuno se preparó en grande ¿no?- soltó Ranma sin moverse

\- eso creo- dijo ella igual de estática- algo mencionó antes de que llegaras…

\- ¿entonces a ahora somos el matrimonio Kuno?

\- ¿qué?- volteó a verlo sonrojada, él joven retrocedía lentamente y llegando hasta la puerta respondió también un poco rojo.

\- además creo… que debemos asegurar que no regresen las marcas- fue lo único que se escuchó del matrimonio "Kuno" antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Historia 25, todos juntos ¡06!

Debo de verdad decir que si hice una mueca de asquito cuando hice las escenas de Akane y Kuno, sobre todo en la del beso iugggg… y créanme lo pensé mucho si ponerlo o no, no quería que el primer beso de Akane fuera con él pero pues técnicamente si consideramos la serie, Ranma la beso siendo gato, y considerando el fic… bueno, ya saben, Ranma hará bien su trabajo de hacerlos olvidar el mal trago xD.

Por cierto, si, está mucho más largo que los anteriores, pero ya quería terminar este.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias nuevamente, especialmente a:

\- saotomedgo

\- Ranma84

\- Haruri Saotome (x2)

\- Benani0125

\- Haro Adrianne

\- azzulaprincess

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Btaisho

\- hinatacris

\- kioh

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- nancyricoleon

\- JHO

\- Akai27

\- Hatsuhana

Nos vemos mañana, de este lado del ciber mundo,

AkaneMiya


End file.
